


Fairly Odd Parents

by NovaRain, STARSdidathing



Series: Creative Hijinks [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairly OddParents Fusion, Collaboration, Cutesy, Fairies, Fanart, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Magic, Matchmaker Peter, Mutual Pining, Precious Peter Parker, Smartass Family, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Peter can't remember a time when his fairy god parents weren't pining after another (and doing nothing about it), so Peter decides, enough is enough!





	Fairly Odd Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to our latest collab! We're going to try to do something at least once a month. There were a lot of half-hearted thoughts this month, but when Nova made a comment about imagining Tony and Loki as "being in a goldfish bowl like in fairly odd parents" and then Stars suggested Peter as their kid, suddenly, we had our plot!
> 
> We hope you enjoy :)

Peter had always liked the idea of magic but never quite believed in it, not until he got fairy god parents.

Loki and Tony were the best fairies that anyone could ever wish for - and Peter knew, he’d gone to Fairyland a few times when his wishes had gone wrong - you know, like that time he got spider powers. That wish had been _so cool_ , but apparently went against the rule book. The other fairies were so _boring_ and Loki had even gotten in trouble as he'd been the one to sneakily grant him his spider powers by ‘ _finding the loopholes_ ’.

Loki was _awesome_ at finding ways to do things. Tony wasn’t much better at following the rule book, but he was usually the one reeling in Loki and making sure that they didn’t go too overboard. Tony kept saying Peter had to learn to do things the right way, the _human_ way for when they weren’t around to help.

Peter was a smart kid though, he’d been told that all his life and it was why he had a scholarship for a school his aunt could never afford. It was also why he got badly bullied and tried to hide the signs from his aunt who worked so hard to keep a roof over their heads.

Peter’s first wishes when he'd gained Tony and Loki had been to help his aunt however he could, but afterwards, Loki and Tony had prompted him to wish for _fun_ things. Peter loved Loki and Tony so much and often threw himself around the fairies in tight hugs.

But, the thing was, because Peter was _smart_ he was able to see what even the other fairies missed.

Tony and Loki liked each other, like, _like-liked_ each other, but despite knowing each other for decades in Fairyland, they’d never told the other.

It was why Peter decided to take action!

He’d helped his aunt before, now it was time to help his fairies!

He decided to make the wish with Tony as, while both fairies were incredibly smart, Loki was more likely to work out what he was up to before Tony did. So while the brunet fairy was confused he had used his wand to turn Peter’s bedroom into a romantic restaurant with low lighting and a table for two. It was just like out of a movie and it was exactly what Peter wanted.

He’d grinned enthusiastically and had told Tony sit down in one of the chairs before Peter was rushing out of the room. He’d called for Loki who had appeared in a puff of green smoke. He looked at Peter curiously but Peter had quickly wished for the most amazing pizza in the world to be put on a tray. Loki had granted the wish with uncertainty and the moment it appeared, Peter was hurrying back in the room, demanding Loki follow him.

The fairy had been hovering at his side, but he froze in mid-air as he took in the room. Peter just kept walking and placed the pizza on the table in front of Tony, declaring proudly, “I don’t need you for the rest of the night! I just wish that you will enjoy your date!”

Tony made a spluttering noise, flushing and trying to protest. Loki just blinked rapidly, his mouth having fallen open and a faint pink on his cheeks. Peter just hurried over to Loki and started pushing at the fairy’s back until he was beside the table.

“I can be your waiter if you need it!” Peter assured them. “But, I just want you guys to be happy! And you like each other so much, so please be happy together!”

His words made the two fairies stare at each other, Tony swallowing thickly as Loki smiled shyly. They didn’t say anything to each other, but Peter _did_ see them relax slightly before Loki was lightly patting Peter's shoulder and quietly asking him to leave.

Peter made sure to do just that, pausing briefly at the door for one final peek. He saw Loki next to Tony, the two of them whispering something to each other and smiling. But when Loki started to lean in and Tony tilted his head well, Peter was _out of there_.

As much as Peter loved his fairy god parents there were just some things a ten year old _did not_ want to see.

Still, Peter could only smile widely as he skipped down the stairs, hoping with all his heart that Tony and Loki could now finally be together and happy. Hoping that when they next saw him they would tell him they were dating so he could throw himself around them in a hug.


End file.
